This invention relates to a combination telephone handset and headset device.
The concept of a combination telephone handset and headset is believed to be both novel and of obvious utility. It will be appreciated that such a device would be useful in both the home and office, being basically a conventional hadnset which is convertible to a headset so that both hands of the user are free.
The telephone base and other communication equipment to which the hand/head set is connected is of conventional design and therefore is not described herein.
The patent literature discloses headphones bearing some similarities to the combination of the present invention. An example of such a headphone is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,005, which issued to S. Furuhashi on Apr. 24, 1984. However, the patented headphone or headset cannot be used in the same manner as a conventional handset.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel combination telephone handset and headset device, which is of relatively simple structure, and which readily converts from one mode or form to the other.